Did you miss me?
by fabreasy
Summary: Quinn and Puck have entered into their Junior year. Giving up Beth was the hardest for the both of them to do. Puck thinks he can convince Quinn to take him back. Prove to her that there's more to him that just the 'Sex Shark' but will Quinn be convinced?
1. Miss Me?

**Miss me?**

Quinn and Puck Story

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn checked her phone one more time making sure she had read the text right. _Meet me at my place, you know where to go. ;)_ It was with that little wink, that she felt a rush of butterflies flutter through out her body. Never had she ever felt this way about a boy before, especially if that boy was Noah Puckerman. Usually the self acclaimed 'sex shark' wasn't really into having a serious talk. Looking down at her phone again she wondered if they were really going to actually have a serious talk. Normally Quinn would avoid Puck at all costs. Ever since their Sophomore year, she couldn't really even look at him the same. Nonetheless go to his house again. The house where she stayed for those three months bared with his child in her stomach. Beth was possibly the only reason why she was ever really nice to Puck. They'd always have her, close to their hearts.

Getting into her red convertible, Quinn makes sure her makeup is still in contact. She didn't have any plans on trying to impress Puck but she did have a reputation to uphold. Being known as the hottest girl in William McKinley High was something she liked to hold and after her summer of dropping the baby weight, she kept the look of the true beauty queen. Back to the feelings, Quinn didn't know why but in a way she had secret hidden feelings for the hoodlum. He was the bad boy, the guy that your friends told you not to get associated with, the boy your parents would hate if you brought home. Quinn didn't see him as that way though. She used to. After all she did see the bad side of him, like how he and her cheated with each other. Or more her than him. Puck was never known for really having just one girlfriend. That reason was why she never really let herself be so attached to him. When she had to live with him but it was a side of her that she tried to hide from everyday. The weak side as she saw it.

It was nice to show at times. Quinn couldn't help but feel safe enough to show that side to Puck. Only because he'd be the only person she trusted to never use it against her. In so many ways, Quinn trusted Puck with her feelings but never with her heart. It was too sacred to be held in the hands of a man who played around with girl's hearts as if they were little games he had created. Not even noticing, she's arrived at the Puckerman home. It's dark and looking at the driveway she can tell that he's home alone. This was obviously a plan to him. Hesitantly she exists the car; being more slow with her steps as she approaches his all to familiar door. Knocking three times she takes a step back.

"Hello Puck." she smiles gingerly before looking him over. It was right of her to miss him. She could see that now.

**Puck's POV**

Puck got out of the shower with a smile plastered on his face. He had been sure of this plan since last week when the new school year started. The flirtatious and small texts he had with Quinn before made him feel so happy again. Puck never usually felt that way. Well there was those few moments when he got drunk enough to sing happy songs with Finn but those days seemed to mean so little to him. The one true happiness was Quinn. To him, Quinn meant the world. Of course this girl happen to make him have the most pussy girlish feelings. She had him around her finger and she didn't even want him. In many ways it hurt Puck a lot. The stud who never opened up his feelings for anything poured his heart out to the one girl he possibly will only love and she ignored him for what seemed like ages. It was as if he was poison and she feared to be near him.

He was willing to change that. Make her see what could possibly be. He did know one reason why she avoided him. Beth. The perfect little baby in this whole world. She was the tether that kept them close. Quinn tried to cut it, or at least that's how he saw it. Puck wanted to keep her, make them a real family. Quinn thought differently from that, and he accepted it. Except, he still had a small hope that one day she'd return the feelings he had for her. _Especially now._ Ran through his head whenever he saw her. Well more than that went to mind when he saw her. For instance, whenever she'd wear those short black skirt he couldn't help but want to pick her up in his arms and have his way with her in the choir room. Possibly over the piano. That was just a fantasy though. Boy did he have good fantasies.

Getting dressed know that he had been standing naked in his room for about fifteen minutes he rushes over to his dresser pulling out a black t-shirt and slipped on his jeans buckling the belt. He enjoyed being commando due to the fact that it gave him easier access. Though with Quinn coming over, he might not even get lucky. He did want to talk to her mostly. Though a good sex with the ol' Puckerman never hurt anyone. Hearing the knocks on his front door; his head snaps up from his phone and he's running down the stairs. His heart racing as he jumps to open the door. He didn't know if it was because her hair or that it was just his eyes but he could've sworn that he saw an aura of gold surrounding her head.

"Sup' milf?" he smirked looking her up and down. Keeping his face unreadable, he lets her into the house where hopefully they'd have more than just a talk.


	2. Can We Be One Again?

**Can We Be One Again?**

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn held back the eye roll from Puck's comment. Of course he'd remember to call her that. Instead giving him a sharp reply, she wrapped her small arms around his large frame giving him a tender hug. It had been awhile since she was able to hug him. At school she would only give him a civil head nod and that's it. Now that it was just the two of them. She could let go of her insecurities and was able to really give him her real emotions. Then again, this was Puck and she didn't know how he'd react. Instantly she pulled away from him. "So, you said you wanted to talk about something?" placing her hands at her hips she stands at the barrier of his door becoming a bit more impatient. Showing her into the house she follows him into the living room.

She had to admit it, it was all kinds of weird for her to be in his house again. After moving into Mercedes house in Sophomore year, she was sure that she wouldn't really be coming into this house again. But look at that, she was again alone with him. Sitting on the couch she fixes her skirt feeling the need to adjust every little thing in front of her just to avoid the most likely awkward conversation.

**Puck's POV**

Puck was actually taken by surprise when she hugged him. As if on command he wrapped his arms around her small petite body. He never thought he'd be able to hug her again. He missed hugging her. Not that they ever did that when she lived with him. Putting his hair close to her hair as possible, he could detect the sweet scent of her shampoo. It was that scent that he used to remember in the mornings. After she'd take her showers for school, he'd stand in the bathroom taking in the scent. He really did miss her. So much. "Yeah, er come into the casa de Puckerman." he smirked moving aside to let her in. He lead her into the living room so that she could sit down on the couch.

"Can I offer you something to do drink? Water? Coke? Wine coolers?" he teased before grabbing a water. He knew her a little too well to know that she wouldn't really drink the sugar in a can as she used to say. And he highly doubted that she'd ever want to drink with him again. Secretly he didn't want her to either, when he talked to her, he wanted her to be sober and to remember what he'd say to her.

Quinn raised a brow up at him. "Oh god no." she muttered before he handed over the cold water bottle. Smiling humbly she opens it up before taking the drink. "So, what it is?"

He looks at her as he plops onto the couch. Taking a breath he speaks. "I went to the mall with my ma and sister yesterday..I saw her." licking his lips he turns his body to face her. "She's perfect Q. Just like you. The blonde curls..your eyes." His throat began to close up and he felt the words becoming more hard to speak.

Gripping onto her water in hand she felt as if the house were more silent than it really was. Was he really telling her this. "She has blonde curls?" a small smile crept on her face as the tears pinched their way to her eyes. "I thought she'd have a Mohawk by now." Small droplets fell on her hand as the small tears began to come out.

Puck was about to say something when he noticed Quinn's reaction to what he told her. Pulling her in a tight embrace, he holds on to her tightly. Not really caring if she pushed him away, he just had to hold her. "Well she doesn't have one and I have to admit she's still beautiful.." Pulling back he wipes away the tears with his thumb. Leaning forward he presses a gentle kiss on her cheek. "That's not the only thing I wanted to talk about Q."

Smiling weakly she almost wants to leave her face in his warm hands but quickly composes her expression before looking down. His kiss left a burn on her cheek. She hadn't realized it feel so good for being so simple. "Well we did make her together so of course she'd come out perfect." laughing a little she looks up at him through her lashes. "What was it that you _really wanted to talk about?" Their faces were so close together she felt the need to close up that space. Except she wouldn't._

"_I wanted you to reconsider things..with me." looking down at her lips then flickering quickly to her eyes. Those piercing eyes. Hazel when normal. Green when happy. Right now they were almost too beautiful to look away from. "I know we didn't work out before. But Quinn, I can't have you out of my life. You're all I've ever wanted. All I've ever needed. Please, take me back." _

_His words were hitting her where it mattered most. The heart. Her mind was telling her no, to get up from the couch and not look back. Her heart on the other hand was already wanting her to kiss him and make all this not together nonsense go away. "Puck..I..I don't think that would be a good idea." the lies came out of her mouth effortlessly. "We should just be friends. It's easier that way." Quinn was a pro at hiding her true feelings. She had no trouble lying ._

"_Come on Quinn, I know I've fucked up royally before. But I've changed. We've both changed, look at how different we are now. I just, … miss you so damn much." Fuck it, he wanted her. Too much. "Fuck it." he muttered. Waiting to damn long to do this he puts her face in the palm of his hands and crashes their lips together closing up any space between them. Her lips were just like how he remembered. Sweet and soft. Like home. _

"_But I can't do this again Puck..I can't I-" his lips are on hers. Any sort of thought or motion was shot out the window. The tender hot kiss he laid on her made her mind unclear and her legs become almost jelly like. There was a tingling developing in the pit of stomach and she couldn't help but like it. Oh how she loved the way his lips felt perfect against her own. She pulled away though. "Well..that was really good." licking over her lips, she can taste his lips still on hers. They should make a Puck flavored lip gloss. It'd be sold out everywhere. She would buy them by the stock._

_Smirking when she pulls back his face feels more warm now. He doesn't mind it one bit. "Of course it was good, you're kissing me babe." Lifting his hand, he pushes back a hair from her face. "But I have to admit, I really did miss your lips." leaning down he brushes his against her collar bone feeling the goose bumps begin to form over her skin and he knows very damn well that she likes it._

"_Well you're very high of yourself aren't you?" she smirked back at him before feeling him lean over to kiss over her collar bone. Instant shivers run down her spine. This was something she did miss a lot too. His touch and feel. Pulling his lips back up she brings them back to hers giving him a passionate kiss. "So what are we going to do next?" _


	3. Naughty Times

**A/N: **_Thank you all for reading all the way to here. This is where the smut happens so I hope that you all enjoy it. All though who wouldn't enjoy Quinn and Puck smut? By the way, if the post isn't showing their POV's it's because they are interacting and it's much simpler to write. Also, if there's any suggestions that you may have or any corrections you'd like to give me please leave that in the reviews. I'd really love to hear your opinion. Thank you. (: P.S. Sorry if it's super long. And took forever to write. I try and shorten it down but it doesn't work. :c Oddly the song that helped me write this was Neutron Star Collision from Muse, so if you want a mood music, listen to that._

**Naughty Times Again**

Puck didn't need to be told twice. Once Quinn questioned their next actions he instantly held her in his arms and carried her over to his bedroom. She had been there before but only to sleep. To have her actually be in there for something other than sleep. Let's just say it was a fantasy of his. It'd be nice to have her in there again. Laying her gently on the bed he removes the shirt he had been wearing and looks down at her. The moonlight from the window made her glow into the night. Leaning forward he presses a soft kiss on her lips lifting the hem of her shirt slowly. "God I missed this." he muttered before removing the shirt fully. She had on a pale pink lace bra and he could already see the harden nipple seeping out. He feels his pants becoming more unbearable to wear. Snaking his hand to her back of her bra he looks in her eyes waiting for her reaction. "Do you want me to do this?" he doesn't wait for answer, he does it anyway.

Quinn didn't really give an answer anyway. At the moment she really didn't care. "I missed this too." she whispered moments later. Their hot kisses began to become more heated. "Puck, I need you right now." This was new to her, to want a man physically. She had only had sex once yet she wanted it with him as if she'd never have it again.

Puck smirked at her words. "Trust me babe, I already knew that." From anyone else he'd find it normal. But this was Quinn Fabray, and she wanted him. And _only _him. Leaning down he brushes his lips against her pink supple nipples only to make her body shudder. It was the reaction he wanted. Leaning down further he kisses down her stomach letting his lips feel and taste every part of her body.

Quinn held back an eye roll from his comment and just focused on the feeling of his hot lips kissing almost every inch of her body. Finn did not know how to kiss like this at all. Not that she had ever let him get there. It was odd now that she was letting things go this far anyway. Or maybe it was jus that she wanted it this much. She was already half naked. Moving her hand down to his belt buckle, she fumbles with it for a moment before finally getting them to slide down his legs. "I see you still go commando." with a smirk she raises his head from her stomach and meshes their lips together once more to send that fire throughout her body again.

"Of course babe, I mean easy access leads to more fun." and with that he moves his hands down to her pants unbuttoning them. Very slowly he kisses her lips moving her pants down her legs. "God I haven't seen your body in so long..I missed it so." he mumbled it more to himself than to her. Moving his hand down her inner thigh, he can feel the heat that's coming from center. "Someone's been wanting me." Slowly he runs his fingers up and down her soaked panties feeling his erection grow harder if possible. "I think it's best if we get these off."

Quinn felt her body almost fall easily into the hands of Puck. "Well, I have to admit it..only you can get me so…excited so fast." Not so used to speaking dirty, Quinn watches as his hands make their way down to her center teasing her outside her underwear. "O-oh." was all she could manage to say while he carefully slipped his hands on the waist band of her panties. Helping pull them off she lays under him. Naked. And ready for his next move. Her heart has never beat so fast.

Puck stared down at Quinn with lust filled eyes. He's never seen something so beautiful. Quinn was ravishing naked and he couldn't believe that she was exposed like this. On his bed. Well, it would've happened sooner anyway. Reaching over to his nightstand he pulls out a condom ripping it open with his teeth. He had never wanted a girl more in his life than he wanted Quinn Fabray. Spreading her legs apart, he stares in her eyes making it even more intense. Rolling the condom onto his erection, he tease his tip against her now slick folds. "Quinn, you're so damn wet. God damn babe." he groans trying his hardest to continue teasing her.

Her body was almost shaking from all the sexual tension that was starting to arise in her. "Puck..damn it." she muttered when he began to tease her. She was becoming a hungry lioness needing him to fulfill that hunger. His dirty words were so new to her but it managed to make her heart beat like a hummingbirds. "Oh god." she moaned feeling him tease with his tip. "God, will you just fuck me already?" This animalistic feeling came to her and like an angry lioness. She wanted to have her prey.

"Fuck." he groaned from her words. She never used to be speak like that. In fact he was sure he had never heard her speak like that at all. With a final swift movement he pushed himself self inside of her, feeling the heat begin to surge through his body. "You're so damn tight." placing his hands on her hips, he squeezes them tightly while thrusting into her.

Quinn hadn't felt this in a while. Having Puck be inside her created a whole new world of pleasure that she hadn't remembered since the night of her first time. It a minute to get used to him, and she had to admit. It kinda hurt again, but she did start to feel the pleasure shortly after. Bringing his lips back to hers, she kisses him roughly feeling him thrust in and out of her. The juices beginning to flow together. A sheen a sweat developed over their bodies and she had to say she loved every minute and second of it. "Oh babe, please..go harder. I need it to go faster." she instructed him.

Nodding his head he thrusts at a pace that he didn't know he was capable of. There's a sweat forming above his brow and Quinn is glistening under him. Things couldn't be anymore fucking perfect to him. Leaning down into her ear, he moves his hand up to her breast massaging the nipples before pinching them lightly. "You're so beautiful." was what he would whisper in her ear every few moments. Kissing her lips he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth carefully making them red and hot. He had never seen a girl more beautiful than Quinn. She looked ever hotter when they had sex.

"Ohhh!" she moaned loudly. She didn't even know how to keep her voice down. The first time had hurt and this just felt so damn great. And it made it even more special now that it was with Puck. She hadn't realized before but at that moment she had never felt so connected to some as she did with Puck. "Yes." she moaned biting on her red kissed lip. He held on to her hips pushing himself deeper into her. How she had gone so long without doing this again was a mystery to Quinn. Bringing their lips together again feeling the fireworks return to her body. His kisses seemed to be doing that to her.

Puck couldn't believe anything right now. He was in his bed, having sex with Quinn Fabray. This is what he had been imagining for almost all year. Maybe even longer to his mind. Taking a moment to regain a thought he moves his hand down in between them and begins to rub his two fingers against her clit making the whole experience better for her. "Fuck Quinn, you feel so good." he moaned licking over his lips. A sweat runs down her head and he can tell by the look on her face that she's enjoying it just as much. Bringing his now slick fingers to his lips, he pauses to taste the flavor in his mouth and boy did Quinn taste good to him. "You taste better than waffles." He admitted with a smirk on his face. Rolling over on to his back he adjust her body placing each leg on his side. Fuck he thought looking up at her. Even while having crazy hot sex she still managed to look beautiful.

Staring bewildered at Puck when he licked her arousal off his fingers, Quinn felt an odd sensation of being turned on even more by it. Climbing on his hips when he rolled over she felt him re-enter her and moaned from the pleasure returning again. "Puck!" she moaned clawing her red nails down his chest. They left a pale line of red marks and she saw the look of pleasure on his face when she did that. She figured that this was rough sex. Leaning forward she gives him a fiery kiss, not wanting any of this to end.

Everything was too good to let go, he didn't want this night with Quinn to end. The kisses, the sensation, the girl. He couldn't help but want this more often. Not being able to ignore the tight feeling below his abdomen he leaned up brushing his lips against hers. "Quinn, come with me. Please." he mumbled in her ear before taking her earlobe in between his teeth. He could feel the tightness in her walls and sensed that she was coming too.

Moaning so loud it almost shook the walls. She didn't know how he knew but she was indeed coming close to reaching her edge. "Oh god." she gasped feeling the tightness all over. "P-puck! I'm gonn- ..come!" she whispered before moaning out his name. Releasing her juices all over his cock, she felt him at the same time release his load into the condom. As they both came down from their high they rode our their climaxes together. Collapsing upon his chest, Quinn felt a grin spread across her face. Leaning up she presses a gentle kiss on his soft puckering lips. "That was amazing." Amazing sex? No, it was amazing for her to be connected as one, with the man she truly loved.


	4. Quick to fall again

_**A/N: **__Hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm really glad to have you all be reading this. I'll try and not take so long again and hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was really, really, really long. I have no idea why it took me so long too. So I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. (: Please leave a review of things you'd like to see. Thank you!  
><em>

**Quick to fall again. **

Quinn laid on top of Puck's chest breathing softly. It was only about an hour ago that they both had sex and Quinn couldn't help but feel so happy inside. Feeling Puck's warm calloused fingers run down her back, she kept her arms around his chest not wanting to let go. "Hmm, what are you thinking about?" she mused looking up at him.

"I'm thinking about what we just did. I kind of want to replay it in my head over and over again." Chuckling he licks over his lips. The night he just had with Quinn was absolutely fantastic. He thought that she'd just want to leave him right after but she didn't. She was in his arms cuddling close. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured into her hair smelling the sweet scent of strawberries.

Resting her chin on his chest she looks at his hazel eyes. "I'm thinking about how crazy it is that I'm in your bed on a Saturday night." Which was true, what she thought was going to be a simple conversation turned into a crazy makeout session leading to hot passionate sex. Licking her lips she looks down not meeting his eyes. "Things are going to be the same tomorrow isn't it? We're just going to lay here tonight and then in the morning part ways?" she didn't know the answer herself. For all she knew, he could've just said those words to her just to get her to bed. This would kill her if it was true.

Puck looked down at Quinn confused. "Quinn..what are you talking about..I meant what I said about wanting you back. You're all I've ever thought about..you're all I've ever wanted." He repeated himself feeling a slight worry at her question. Wrapping his arms around her small body. He hugs her tightly not planning on letting go of her. Sitting up with her still in his arms he places her in his lap. "Quinn I know I've fucked up plenty in my life and you have all the right to just leave me and go be happy but I really do care about you. I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to be my girlfriend again." he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"Do you really mean that? You want _me_ to be your girlfriend again?" Quinn was a little bit taken back by it all. Sure , she had other suitors in life including the most popular of guys but still. She had a hard time knowing that someone wanted to be with her. Puck was different though. She sensed it. "Okay Puck..I'll be your girlfriend again..but there are three rules you have to follow." cocking her chin up to him she waited for his reaction.

His throat felt instantly felt better after she agreed to it. He never would've thought that she'd want to be with him again. Raising a brow up at her, he smirks a little before nodding his head. "Alright Quinn, what are these 'rules' that I gotta follow." It was going to be hard for him seeing as Noah Puckerman never stuck with the rules but since it was Quinn applying them he might just follow them.

Sitting up straighter she scoots off his lap to sit down on the bed next to him. "Okay rule number one would have to be no more other girls." This one was pretty obvious but she had to apply it anyway just so he had it in his mind. "So that means when you go to clean pools..you can't go and have sex with the old hags you sleep with. Or stupid cheerios who are willing to give you head." There was bitterness to her tone but she couldn't hold it back she had a tad bit of jealously in her.

Puck kinda knew what her first would be, especially with his old ways. "Fine no cougars or cheerios. " Sad to say goodbye he thought sex would only be good with Quinn Fabray. After only their second time together, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away again. Plus she was worth the commitment. To him she was the only thing he really worked for.

"Good." she confirmed before proceeding on to the next rule. "So rule number two will be that..we should try and see her again." the tone in her voice changed and she could feel his body tense up a bit at the thought about her. She let a cold shiver run down her back. "I just think..that if we see her again soon it'll make us feel better. She always did make us smile." looking over at him, she cuddles in close putting her face in the crook of his neck.

Her second rule made think about it for a second, of course he wanted to see his little girl. He wanted to keep her in the first place. It was just hard thinking about it seeing as if they both ever saw her in person they'd both want to keep her. Still, if Quinn was willing to go see her again he'd sure as hell take that chance. He wondered. "Do you ever think the longing for her will ever go away?"

"Longing? Honestly no." pulling away from his neck she looks back at him. "She's apart of us Puck. She's the perfect outcome of me and you. I don't think we'll ever get over her…I know I will and from the look on your face that day at the hospital..you won't either." leaning up she presses a gentle kiss on his lips again. "So do you agree to the second rule?" smiling softly at him she pushes back a hair from her face.

Puck had never heard such good words come from Quinn's mouth, there was when she was moaning his name an hour ago but these words were better simply because they meant something. They hid him deep in the core, like when his mom told him he had internet access in his room and he was able to go to porn sites. These hit him hard and he loved her for saying them. "I agree to it, fully." he smiled leaning in to kiss her back. Each time they kissed he felt it all over him.

"I'm glad you do." wrapping the blanket over them more she puts her face back in his neck feeling a little bit silly with the last rule. It was something so small and she knew for sure he'd say yes to it anyway.

"What's your last rule?" he asked curious. Though he didn't mind her face in his neck, it felt really good against his skin.

"The third and final rule is..you have to give me these kinda nights more often because I think sex with you is too much to not have again." giggling she bites his pulse point teasingly.

Smirking down at her, he rubs his hand up and down her back. "Oh I think I can most definitely keep up with that rule." he smirked before rolling on top of her. "You need to follow one of my rules though, it's simple and I think you can follow it."

Raising a blonde brow at him, she licks over her lips. "Really? Well what would this one rule be?" she laughed a little wondering what his rule could be.

"The one rule is..you have to tell me you love me. Everytime you feel the need to, I want you to say it. Don't be afraid to tell me." he said on with full seriousness. "Do you agree?"

"I love you Puck. Especially now." She hoped that it would answer his question for him.

"As I love you Quinn, especially now." he repeated to her before bringing her lips to a sweet passionate kiss.

*Epilogue*

The two spent the rest of the night together in each others arms. Puck stuck with his promise never once breaking any of them. Quinn followed hers everyday, he even took it on to himself to follow that rule as well. The two had never been more happier. All was well.


End file.
